


bleach

by pepecalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Unexpected Meeting, telephone call, think I want to continue, thought this was going to be a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepecalum/pseuds/pepecalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke likes to leave his number on bus seats to see where it leads him. Michael decides to distract his tired mind and take that chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

there is a couple falling in love on the bus seat in front of Michael. He is sat watching the sky out of the window. A lazy light blue is washed over his eyes, he's never been more alone. A boy behind him is gushing over the dog he is going buy after school. It feels like someone is clutching his chest, desperately trying to squeeze every available source of air in his lungs. His heart is getting caught up in the mess too, because the powerful ache that sets in is not to be ignored. Maybe if he looks out the window long enough, it will go away. But it never has, he knows, and he's done some regretful things to try and get rid of it too. 

Michael's ride just began, not metaphorically, he just got on the bus, and he still had an hour long journey in front of him. The air was palpable, everyone on the bus with him, quiet. The situation was strange when you really thought about it. And Michael did. He bit his tongue though, out of understanding. no one was here to talk. He kept his hands on the cotton seam of his shirt, rubbing it between his fingers. 

Numbness overtook his body, because maybe that was better than feeling lonely and sad all the time. A loud bang sounded from the front of the bus where a patron stood. They took a seat towards the front of the bus. Michael's eyes travelled from the front of the window to the seat in front of him. The couple had one head on top of another as they used each other for support. A familiar sting passed through Michael, pulsating all the way from his head, chest and then down to his toes. He looked down to the back of the seat, chipped wooden backs that were exposed from excessive picking at the plastic covering. Sat atop the roughness of the wood was a mobile number written in black sharpie. This puzzled Michael, what type of person had you to be to put your personal information on such a public space? Michael wanted to know.

Carefully, Michael took his phone from his lap and unlocked it, he dialled the number into his keypad and double check all the misshapen numbers to be correct. His finger hovered over the call button and he wondered why he was actually doing this. The numbness told him it was to maybe feel something again. In one second a big puff of air left Michael's lungs and in the next second his finger pressed down on the button. Placing the phone up to his ear, he could feel the cold surface numb his cartilage. Four rings came and left the air and just as Michael considered hanging up and voice sounded from the other line. 

"Hello?" The voice sounded male. 

It took Michael a couple of seconds to realise he had to speak so when he did his voice came out raspy from not talking for so long. 

"Um hi."

"Who is this?" His voice was beautiful, melodic even.

"Michael. You don't know me."

"Oh?" It was then that Michael realised how stupid and stalkerish that sounded.

"Your number was on my bus seat." He decided to fill in.

"Oh and you are the type of person that calls up those numbers?" He didn't sound angry, just slightly amused. 

"Not really, you see I was bored." He responded, at least it sounded sane. 

"Ah. Ok. Well I'm Luke, what's your- wait shit you already said that didn't you?"

Michael let out an air of a laugh, "Yeah, it's Michael."

"Michael." The boy seemed to try it out on his tongue. 

"What kind of person leaves their number on the back of the bus seat?" Michael wondered.

"One that is waiting for an interesting conversation." Luke replied. 

That was the first time Michael had smiled in a while. 

"Tell me about yourself." Luke asked.

Michael didn't know what to say at that. What was a clinically cynical and sad boy supposed to say to answer that appropriately for a stranger. He had no idea where to begin, or even what to say at all. He huffed, puzzled. 

"What are you thinking about?" The voice asked, sensing the silence on the end of the line.

"How to answer that question." Michael answered, his voice hinting at some unknown frenzy.

"It shouldn't be that hard to answer."

"I find it hard to talk about myself." Michael felt himself reveal.

"Yeah? Ok. You wanna know about me?" Luke replied, like he hadn't just been so kind. Like he hadn't done what a lot of people had done before him. Like he hadn't just catered to Michael's incessant tired mind. 

Michael sighed as he tried to shake off other people's words that unhealthily stuck to every part of his mind. 'Oh get over yourself'.

"Yes, yeah I do."

"I'm an uneducated, white eighteen year old male and I enjoy leaving my phone number on random bus seats to see where it leads me." Luke answered, Michael could feel the smirk in the younger boys voice.

"So I take it you must live around me, you know, if you are leaving your number on my bus." Michael stated.

"No offence Michael, but you have yet to reveal any personal information about yourself and you seem to be asking about my whereabouts as well. If I didn't know any better I would assume you are some sort of drug dealer."

Michael let out a full blown laugh, having to cover his mouth to muffle the sound. The couple in front of him were slightly startled but resumed their positions. Michael's eyes darted around to make sure he wasn't causing too much of a scene. 

"I guess that's fair, I could assure you I don't know the first thing about drugs but I doubt you know any better than me."

"..and what makes you think that?" Luke inquired.

"You told me you were uneducated." 

Michael hadn't let words flow so freely out of himself in years.

"Ah well I guess you could say that I'm urban-educated."  
"So now I'm talking to the drug lord?"

The laugh on the other end of the line was unmistakable. Michael let himself smile at that. He had made this boy laugh, at something he said! The feeling of contentment seemed to wash over the guilt and self-hate. Michael decided to indulge himself and leave to regret later.

"I guess you could say I am also an uneducated white male."

"Eighteen?" Luke asked.

"Nineteen." He corrected, startled by how open he was to this complete stranger.

"Ah yes, I can sense the year older wisdom in your voice that I am yet to achieve."

"You really are a true loser."

"So I am told." Luke replied, just the right amount of sarcasm flowing through his words, Michael really really liked him. 

\--------------------------------------------

After talking to Luke for the duration of the bus ride, Michael was so reluctant to hang up. Both had managed to save each others numbers in their phones and Luke promised to call soon. Soon. Michael wondered when 'soon' was. 

He didn't have to wait long to find his answer though. After work at the record store Michael had to take the hours long trip back home after lock up. Fatigued was the ultimate word to describe how Michael was feeling right now. The bus stop was forming the sheen of dew, due to the lateness of the end of Michael's shift. He sighed, the buses headlights gleaned as it came to a stop in front of his hailing arm. Just as Michael had tagged on and taken a seat, his phone busses unfamiliarly in his back pocket. 

luke: are you free to listen to my voice 

michael: of course

In the seconds later, Michael's phone lit up with Luke's caller ID shining bright, and Michael allowed himself to smile for the second time that day. 

"Hello."

"Hey Michael. How was work?" Luke asked.

"Draining, and now I've got an hours ride on this stupid bus." 

"Are you sitting in the same seat as this morning?"

"Yes. No, your number is not there." 

"Damn it." 

Michael laughed.

"Did you know I ate a bug unknowingly today, and my fucking friends watched me do it." Luke said.

Michael laughed even louder.  
"HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE?"

"WELL IT WAS ON MY BAGEL AND IT LOOKED LIKE A LITTLE BIT OF PEPPER."

"LUKE."

"WHAT?"

"You are such an idiot." 

"I know." He huffed, defeated.

Michael knew that tone- one he used almost everyday, so he quickly tried to backtrack on his words.

"No- not like- not really. You aren't really an idiot Luke." 

Michael recognised Luke's laugh come through the speaker.

"I know Michael, it's ok." 

"Oh thank god, I thought you thought I was serious. This phone talking thing is hard when you can't see the other persons face." 

"Very true." Luke agreed.

"What did you do today?" Michael found himself continuing the conversation onwards.

"Very little, went out with a couple of friends to this little bakery in town. Got urban vibes from it."

"Ah your right in your element then huh? Mind me asking what it was called?" 

"Poppy's. And it had all these cute little daisies on the window sills."

"Wait- Poppy's? You are telling me you went to Poppy's?"

"Uh.. Yeah Mike I just said that." Luke said, the "duh" at the end of the sentence seemed to be implied. 

"Luke no you don't understand I go to Poppy's like everyday." Michael left out the part where Poppy's was right across from his record store, maybe it was for the best. You know- because as warm hearted and funny as Luke seemed, Michael still had no clue who he really was. 

"Oh shit! Did you go there today?" Luke asked, his voice enthusiastic.

"Yeah, around lunch time." Michael breathed.

"SO WAS I." Luke screamed. Michael had to bring the phone speaker away from his ear a little bit at that point and rub it.

"Woah ok Luke, calm down buddy. What time exactly?"

Michael thought it was adorable when Luke started to think out loud and retrace his steps.

"I think.. about 12:30ish????" 

"My lunch break starts at 12:30 so I wouldn't have been too far off that."

"oh my god."

"What?" Michael asked.

"We probably walked right past eachother." Luke giggled.

"-Quick Mike tell me exactly what you look like and I'll consult my photographic memory." Luke continued, excitedly. Michael imagined him jiggling his feet and almost jumping up and down at the prospect of meeting one of his "call-friends" (as he so called them).

"Bright red hair, kinda hard to miss."

"Natural or dyed?"

"Dyed." Michael huffed at idea of Luke remembering him.

"Oh...oh ah...." Luke trailed off.

"Ah? what does 'ah' mean Luke? Do you remember me?" Michael asked hurriedly. He began to think the worst. What if Luke remembered him and thought he was terribly ugly? It wouldn't be the first time someone had and Michael wouldn't be that offended but Luke was becoming one of the good things in his life and he didn't want it to end because of his stupid appearance.

"Yeah Michael.. I think I do." Luke dragged out. Michael wanted to punch him but also cry simultaneously. 

"Uhh I'm sorry... ?" Michael didn't know what he was apologising for, "I probably looked disgusting like I was at work and I'm-"

"NO no no no- that's not what I meant Mike. Like, um you were the hot guy that I pointed out to my friends- please please don't laugh that's so embarrassing." Luke answered, abashed. 

Michael smiled, but didn't laugh. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel a little confident with Luke's reply. 

"That's...cute." Michael couldn't stop smiling.

There was a pause on the other line.

"Ugh, now you think I'm a creep." The younger boy groaned.

"Nah.. I probably would've said the same thing about you, if I could god damn remember you."

Michael heard another laugh come through the phone. Michael remembered thinking that that was his favourite sound, even through the crappy connection of the telephone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael might have a bit of one of the bad days. don't worry, luke's always there.

Michael’s phone buzzes from his nightstand and he can tell who it is. He’s been asleep for a couple of hours but the nuisance of the lit-up screen distracts him from his state of unconsciousness. He picks it up and answers the call.

“Did i not just talk to you like three hours ago?” Michael groans. (he’s actually only a teeny bit annoyed which kind of scares him) Luke seemed to become a constant reminder of the good things, a buoyancy to hold onto when the storm started to rattle at the sea. Michael liked it more than he thinks he should.

“Yeah but you are the only person out of this whole bus shenanigans that I have actually liked- plus, I can’t talk to my friends. They are no longer my friends. They let me eat a fucking bug and then laughed about it.” Luke’s voice tumbled through the receiving end of his speaker. 

“I really am flattered, but why are you calling me at four am, puke man?”

Luke huffed, the nickname sort of stuck when he showed his disgust for it. Michael got a little bit of pleasure out of hearing Luke squirm when he used it.

“I…. I kinda- WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME ADMIT TO EMBARRASSING THINGS WHILE YOU JUST SIT THERE AND SOUND COOL- I…. I like the sound of your voice. I wanted to hear it again.” 

Michael literally flipped from his back to his front and buried his forehead as far into the cushions of his bed as possible. All the features of his face were scrunched up like some sort of pug and he couldn't bring up any words to follow through with.

“You know I really like the sound of your voice too.” He let it squeak out. That surely didn't sound cool.

There was a pause and then,

“Oh god Michael, what if you think I’m ugly?” 

“What??? Luke. First, I would never think that about someone I am friends with. Secondly, I can tell you are very attractive.” And Michael thought he was the insecure one.

“I am not you dingus.” 

“Yes you are, you have to trust the older friend’s judgement. They are wiser, puke man.”

“You know what- I take that back I do not like the sound of your voice you are a horrible human being.” Luke stated, jokingly.

“Don’t hang up on me or I’ll punch you.”

—————————————————

Michael went to work the next day, texting Luke the entire bus ride again. The astonishing fact was that none were tired of each other yet. Michael thinks he knows more about Luke than he did any of his other friends. Well, you probably couldn’t even call them friends. Michael knew Luke favourite colour was red (Luke said he chose this colour after seeing Michael’s hair) (Michael certainly did not blush the same shade). He also knew Luke wanted to be a rockstar, he never would admit to this in public, but Michael wanted to become a rockstar too. Both had high hopes but low self esteem to match. (whaaaat a caaatch) (hmu if u get that reference)

Michael thought about how well they fit together. He wonders about how they would be if they stood face to face. Would they still like each other? Although being reassured from Luke many times, Michael still thinks he isn't good enough. The boy on the other line still too good and too pure to be plunked into Michael’s life like this. He knows when things seem too perfect, he has to prepare. Prepare to be let down, prepare for everything good to be ripped away. That’s how it has always been.

Maybe that’s why Michael is reluctant to meet Luke when he asks if they could meet at Poppy’s today. He doesn't want one of the only good things in his life to be torn to shreds if he pushes too hard for it. 

—————————————————

Michael’s had a real fucking bad day. One day is all it took to set him right back on the course of destruction again. He was late for work, and then his boss yelled at him. He felt pathetic for the rest of the day, attempting to restock shelves or count stock only lead him to fucking up even more. He’d always miss something and it made him feel weak. Michael felt like destroying himself. ‘Fuckup’ was the only word that kept running around and around his mind on a never ending loop. He knew he was being irrational, but that was what depression did to you.

He sat quietly on the bus home, ignoring Luke’s texts of ‘where have you been?’ or ‘was i wrong or were we going to meet today?’. Michael clenched his teeth and dug his nails onto the inside of his thighs, hopefully leaving marks. Michael wanted to see marks.

The ringer in his pocket sounded as he pulled open his front door. He answered it to hopefully just get it out of the way.

“Michael? ….Michael?”

“Yeah.” he answered, voice monotone. He felt numb.

“Babe where were you, i thought we were meeting at lunch time?” Luke asked, the worry and insecurity in his voice seemed too much. The combination of that and the pet name made Michael even more furious with himself. Fuck up fuck up fuck up…

“Hm?” He didn't even bother hiding the quiver in his voice as he tried to get some words, anything, out of his mouth.

“I don’t know… was i being irrational? I’m- Michael are you okay?” Luke asked abruptly.

“Yeah I’m fine Luke, can you just give me a couple hours and call me back?”

“Uh yeah I can do that, what are you going to do?”

“Nothing I just need to sort some stuff out.”

“Alright I’ll give you two hours and then I’m going to call you straight away.”

Michael felt something break inside of him.

“Ok Luke goodbye.”

“Michael.”

“Yeah?”

“Be safe, love you.”

Then Luke hung up.  
Michael set his phone down and sat down on his floor. He dug his fingertips into his palms, squeezing as hard as he could. He willed himself not to do something stupid. ‘For Luke’ ‘For Luke’ ‘For Luke’. 

It was like he knew what was going to happen. He felt like Luke had sensed the deadness in his voice. Nothing even terrible had happened today, Michael was just weak and scared. He willed his body to move from the floor to his bedroom and he didn't bother with anything except sliding directly into bed. 

Michael had known Luke about a week and a half. He had had more of an impact on his life than anyone else had in a very long time. His family no longer spoke to him, He guesses that they just gave up after one too many of Michael’s upsets. As soon as he left high school all of his present friends seemed to disappear. The occasional ‘we should meet up’ message was sent around but it no longer felt genuine, just a passing sentence used to reassure a person into thinking that it wasn’t goodbye. 

He lay there for a long time, trying to numb his brain from all the intruding thoughts of destruction and misery. Michael can’t even remember if he locked his front door. 

Before Luke could call him, Michael sent him a text message.

‘please come over.’

He attached his address along with the other message. 

He waited and waited and waited. Michael’s eyes started to droop and he could feel his body start to mould into the softness of his mattress when the doorbell rang. He jumped in his skin. He didn't think he would actually come.

Almost on instinct, Michael peeled himself from the bed and darted down the stairs to his front door. He didn't worry much about his appearance, Luke had already seen him. The anticipation of actually seeing what Luke looked like for the first time almost out weighed the crushing sensation his ribs seemed to conjure up. Slowly, he opened the door, every inch making both boys squirm. Their eyes met at the same time.

He was beautiful. All legs and arms, the lankiness of his body balanced spectacularly well with the features of Luke’s face. The small black ring that was hooked around his lip made Michael’s heart beat unfamiliarly in his chest. Suddenly he wasn’t alone anymore. The person that made him so comfortable and alive was standing right in front of him. Michael couldn’t get the boy in his arms fast enough. 

“Oh thank god this is the right house.” Luke laughed as he held on tight to Michael’s waist as he practically crushed the bones in the younger boys body. Luke didn’t seem to mind.

He held on for a long time, not even trying to rationalise his thoughts into words. He wasn’t speaking over a telephone line anymore. The real life boy was right in front of him. 

“I can’t believe you came.” He finally whispered out, between the space of his mouth and Luke’s neck.

“I can’t believe I found the right house.” He chuckled again.

“Weren’t you worried I would axe murder you?” Michael tried to rattle off, attempting to match the playfulness. They both knew it wasn’t genuine.

“I was more worried about you.” 

Michael removed his face from the crook of Luke’s neck and looked up at him. He saw the way the boy was staring, almost like he was analysing. He now knew the face that went with the comments on the phone. It was like Michael was doing this all backwards. Getting to know Luke inside out. 

“I was having a rough day.”

“I’m glad I’m here then.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, I'm really trying to get through some bad weeks.. kinda seems like it won't end. please leave kudos and comments. you can also follow me on tumblr if you would like (pepecalum)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so so sorry this took me so long, its really short too. The messages you guys send me have really helped and i want to thank you guys for being so sweet. x

Luke was here. Sitting right next to Michael. Staring at Michael.

"Tell me about your work." Luke asked, his leg tucked under the rest of his body as he faced Michael. 

"I work in that record shop across from Poppy's. You know the little on with the stupid posters all over everything." Michael replied.

"The one thats always blasting Blink 182 when I walk past?"

Michael laughed, "Thats the one."

"Ah. Fitting." Luke chuckled, moving his fingers off his lap and across the couch to where Michael's legs were crossed. He lightly tugged on Michael's jean leg until he got the message. Michael scooted over until they were facing each other and knees knocking. Luke smiled, corners upturned. Michael got it. He wanted to be close to Luke as well. 

They both just sort of took each other in, and what it meant to be this close. Michael missed the feeling of having an emotional connection with someone. Luke reached between the small space between them and linked their pinkies together. He looked down at the intertwined fingers. Michael knew he would never forget this feeling. It was like his whole body was choked up, everything nervous and excitable. 

"Thank you for coming tonight." Michael whispered. He used his voice but it came out strange. He was not used to fondness. He was used to rough. He was accustomed to using a tone that suggested he was just barely getting by. One that bordered on helpless but contained just that little bit of sunshine to deter people from questioning it. Michael thinks he had perfected. But this, this was unfamiliar to him. 

"You know I would."

"I really didn't. After I blew you off today." 

"I would do anything for you." 

And Michael knows its absurd, what Luke has just said. Because they've only known eachother for under two weeks, but Michael knows Luke means it. Something hurts inside of Michael. He doesn't really know what it is but he knows its there. He can feel it squeezing and churning but it also kind of feels great.

"So would I." Michael whispered back, trying to fill the wondrous silence with meaningful words. 

"There is so much I want to show you." Luke adds on, looking up to Michael now, eyes searching.

"I'm not going anywhere, you can show me."

"I'm scared you'll get bored of me." Luke lets out. Michael knows this is a secret. Something Luke isn't used to sharing. His lashes are fluttering, like he's embarrassed.

Michael doesn't really know how to tell Luke how much he appreciates him, how to adequately take away the doubt. The pain. So Michael tries to show him.

He pushes off his hands until he can untuck his knees and get one, then two legs around Luke's waist. He sits himself in the boy's lap and Luke instinctively grabs the boys waist. Michael nudges at his shoulder and Luke gets the idea. He scoots back until he can lay his head on Michael's pillows, still lingering his hand on Michael's waist to steady him. Michael is dizzy. 

He lay flat against Luke's chest now listening to the hammering of his heart beat. The other boy wraps one arm all the way around Michael's waist and the other tugs at the strands of the red head's hair. Luke feels exactly like home should, and Michael wonders why hes never felt this way about something before. 

"I'll always be here." Michael tries to emphasise. Ingrain it into the contours of Luke's brain. 

Luke's hand seems desperate, trying to clutch at the nape of Michael's neck to bring him closer. Like he's trying to steady the thoughts crashing and colliding around and around. Michael knows to feeling all too well. So he grips back just as hard. His hands wrapped around Luke's torso squeeze together to remind him of stable things. Anchors or something.

They both drift off like that, clutching tightly to one another. Bound to leave bruises, but Michael already has a lot of those anyway. 

Even though the night started out with Michael's self loathing, it lead to Luke's needs. For the first time in what seems like years, Michael can feel the little things again. Heat of two stomachs pressed together. The want of tugging hands when they shift positions while sleeping. Breath that is not his own intaking and pushing out. He feels it all. He feels alive.

\----------------------------------

Its a call that wakes Michael up in the morning. It's his boss fiddling with his words and asking him to come in on his day off. He agrees, because he doesn't actually have a choice, and shuts off his phone quickly. He finds it hard to muster up the anger deserved for his boss. Mainly because he's wrapped tightly in Luke's arms.

He relished the feeling, not knowing how long it was going to last or even if this was okay with Luke. He knew he should have gotten up, but it had been so long since he had been held, and Michael had dreamed of a faceless Luke every night since that first bus ride. So he lay there an extra few minute staring at the beautiful boy in front of him. 

Michael didn't use the word beautiful very much, let alone thought it. There were very few things he found beautiful, almost all of them inanimate or one particular moment. But this, this was beautiful. Michael was so close. They say everything looks uglier up close. Michael disagreed.

For a moment, a sharp burst broke through everything in his chest. He wanted to scream, do something to let it out. He couldn't control this emotion and it was killing him. He decided that the only way to let the happy burning feeling out was to do something, so he did.

Slowly but surely he moved forward. Luke's even breath approaching and sweeping across his face. He leant down and brushed the tip of his nose with Luke's and waited. There was no shift in the younger boy's movements. Michael felt himself smile. Stretching the slow muscles that weren't used to bending in this particular way. He dipped his head back down and fit him nose right next to Luke's, so close. 

The younger boy's breathing was the first thing to startle Michael about him being awake. He decided to test the waters. If Luke was uncomfortable, he'd move or push Michael off or something. Michael promised himself he wouldn't be upset if it happened. 

Luke's hand twitched on Michael's waist before planting it back where it had been on his hip, dragging it backwards and up his spine, almost unconsciously. Michael closed his eyes.

Luke let out an intake of air through his nose before Michael sensed the upturn of his lips. Luke continued the circles on his back and moved his head impossibly closer, their lips were brushing.  
Instead of satisfying the burst in Michael's chest, in felt like ecstasy was being injected right into the mess. He ached all over. 

A sigh left the red head's lips and he felt Luke breathe it in, taking in each other's air. Michael liked the idea of sharing something so simple. He thought about how he would give Luke every last bit of his if he thought it would help. 

As Luke started come back into reality, Michael moved back, deciding he had done enough. And god damn it, he needed to stop looking at Luke but it was like he physically could not look away. 

"Was that your boss on the phone?" Luke grumbled before tightening his grip on Michael. He could feel tingles erupt in his ribcage. 

"Yeah." Michael sighed. 

"Can I come with you?" He asked. And wow, Michael wasn't expecting that.

"uh... yeah. Yeah, i want you to." Michael decided it was a really good idea. 

"Thank god. Wasn't gonna roam around this place until you got back."

And something about that sentence sounds so domestic to Michael and it makes him so happy, almost complete. There was no other way to describe it other than the feeling of fullness.

"For once I'm actually excited to go to work."

"For once? You have the coolest job!" 

Michael laughed at how wrong he would soon find himself to be.

\-----------------------------

"WHY DOES GREEN DAY HAVE SO MANY ALBUMS WHAT THE FUCK."

"Told you." Michael muttered, a warm smile appearing for the hundredth time that day.

"Told me what, Michael, you dumb idiot." Luke huffed, obviously annoyed at the vast amount of albums sitting in front of him as he alphabetised them.

"This job isn't just a wonderful musical journey. Its tedious and dull." 

"Yeah.. I'm beginning to realise that."

Michael felt his heart throb as he looked down at the lanky boy with a sour expression on his face, concentrating as hard as he could. To be fair, he had been a big help in sorting things that Michael had purposely been putting off doing for the particular reason of them being incredibly boring. He decided to give the boy some mercy.

"Come on, come here and take a break." He said, eyes almost shining.

Luke didn't have to be told twice. He crawled away from the albums that surrounded him and over to Michael. Instead of sitting next to him, Luke did the same as last night and scooted right up until they were facing eachother with knees flush against one another. Luke leant forward and rested his head on Michael's left shoulder. Michael wondered if Luke could feel the thick heartbeat pulsing all through him.

He took the chance to reach up and card his hands through Luke's hair, relishing the feeling. It wasn't really the most ideal situation to admire just how perfect they fit together, but Michael did it anyway. Any thing that tied the two together was something he appreciated, cherished. 

Michael remembers in that moment that he felt happier than he had ever been, even with being at work on a bloody Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might want to continue this so let me know if you would like it!  
> (pls follow me on tumblr its pepecalum) (I am a lonely bean this is all i do ever)


End file.
